


Memory loss

by Summerwolf



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of a Mission, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Memory Loss, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter and Nat are spider bros, Peter is an Avenger, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Tony,” came the voice “Tony come on, I need you!”Tony shook the last wisps of sleep from his brain and his equally exhausted body and looked around.A forest, a sky, mud floor, a kid, a deer, a rabbit.That's what Tony saw. Why was he here? He cast his mind back as far as he could, how did he get here? ‘A helicarrier’ his mind supplied 'There was a mission, needed to save some hostages, I got split up from my team, hit my head’





	Memory loss

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!! Thank you so much for clicking on my story!!  
I started this ages ago (like, Christmas time or something) But have only now finished it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Tony,” came the voice “Tony come on, I need you!”

Tony shook the last wisps of sleep from his brain and his equally exhausted body and looked around.

A forest, a sky, mud floor, a kid, a deer, a rabbit.

That's what Tony saw. Why was he here? He cast his mind back as far as he could, how did he get here? ‘A helicarrier’ his mind supplied 'There was a mission, needed to save some hostages, I got split up from my team, hit my head’

“Tony” asked the child “are you ok?”

Tony took a breath and looked around him again before settling on the most important question at the time “who are you?”

The child looked taken aback, shocked, confused “Tony do…. Do you not recognise me?”

Tony looked at him, looked away, looked again “nope, sorry, what's your name and where are we.”

The child took in a deep breath, blinked back tears and answered “My name is Peter, we are in a forest about” he paused and looked at the sky then to the distance “about 3 miles away from the meet site”

The meet site, the meet site “wait meet the avengers!?” Tony asked suddenly.

“Yes” the child said overjoyed “wait, so you remember them but not me” the child's voice sounded a bit hurt and the tears he had been hiding started to fall.

“I'm sorry kid, but yes I remember the avengers but I don't know who you are.” Tony said before deciding to change the subject “So how did we get here and why aren't we moving?”

The child still looked upset but seemed happy to help “there was an explosion, we both get sent over here, I was waiting for you to wake up to leave, so I guess now we can go”

Tony nodded but as he tried to stand he found his ankle give out. Ow! Now how was he going to get back?

Before he could start to worry, the child bent over and picked him up! Tony wanted to argue but the ease the child was holding him with silenced him. How was this possible!

The child Peter walked steadily and quickly towards the meet point causing Tony to wonder. How did he know this brave child? How was the child holding him? What was going on? And why did he feel protectiveness over this child he didn't know?

Suddenly though, Peter stopped, as though something was wrong. He turned his head as though he had heard something Tony couldn't hear and he gently put Tony down.

“Can you fight” asked Peter standing and checking his wrists, tapping something and getting into a fighting stance.

Tony nodded his head and charged up his repulsors before looking over Peter, the small child had big brown eyes filled with braveness and stars. He was on the small side, thinness that didn't match with the strength he had demonstrated earlier. He had brown curly hair which disappeared from view along with the rest of Peter's face as he pulled a mask on. It was then Tony looked at his clothes, he was wearing a full body suit, spider themed, which Tony couldn't help but feel like he recognised.

How did he know this child?

Before Tony could wonder much more, a group of people dressed all in black jumped into the clearing.

Tony instantly recognised them as the people they were fighting earlier. Why could he recognise all of them, but not this child who he was meant to be close to him?

Tony soon found that he and Peter worked well together and they continued fighting side by side. Peter though by kicking and shooting webs, his style was a lot like a mix of his own style and multiple of the Avengers. Does Peter know the avengers?

Before too long the enemies were defeated and Peter picked Tony up again and continued their journey. Even though Tony couldn't figure out how he knew this child, he could tell that it was upsetting Peter that he didn't know.

As they arrived at the meet point Tony could see all the other avengers were already there and when they saw him, they hurried over.

There were talking to Peter, asking what was happening, what was wrong.

“His ankle” Peter said quickly.

The other avengers could tell something was wrong. The normally chatty Peter was sitting in a corner of the helicarrier, turning his mask over in his hands and refusing to look at Tony.

“What's wrong with Peter” Clint asked Tony, concern filling his voice.

“I don't know” Tony replied honestly. He took a deep breath, he knew his next words would change everything. Clint and the others clearly recognised Peter, knew Peter, he was more than just a passing stranger, he seemed to be one of the team. So why didn't Tony know him? “What's Peter usually like?” He whispered it, almost scared to admit he didn't know who he was.

Clint looked at Tony shocked “what do you mean 'what’s be normally like?’ if anyone knows what he's like it's you!”

Tony sighed “do I” making eye contact with Clint he sadly said “Who is he Clint, who is he?” Tony could feel tears filling his eyes.

Clint was speechless with shock as Peter and Natasha came over.

“He doesn't know me” Peter said simply before carrying on. Natasha stayed.

“You don't know who Peter is?” She asked, shocked “That's why he's been so subdued, because you don't know him?”

Tony felt as the tears fell from his eyes matching Peter's tears on the other side of the helicarrier. “I don't know him! I know all of you, but not him!” 

Admitting it, out loud, to all of his friends made it so real and so, so painful.

“He was practically your son” said Clint quietly

“Your son in all but blood” added Bruce walking over.

“He trusted you above everyone” Steve said from the front

“And you loved him” was all Natasha said before she walked to comfort her spider buddy.

Tony's heart broke hearing all these things. That young child trusted him, cared for him and he had somehow forgotten him.

The ride back to the compound was spent mostly in silence, uncomfortable silence. At one point Peter had leaned over and whispered something to Natasha, he had looked worried but after she whispered back he seemed to relax.

Tony would have normally tried to break the silence, a terrible joke or something, but today he was too busy going through his memories, looking for Peter or his alter ego 'Spiderman’ Bruce told him. 

But he couldn't find anything. 

Every now and then he would feel something, a memory, but every time it vanished before he could find it properly.

All he knew about this kid was what the others told him, but he felt he was meant to know more, he knew he was meant to know more. But he didn't. And it hurt.

When they landed back at the compound, everyone disembarked and headed in separate directions, and Tony was left alone.

He wandered slowly to his lab, an ache started in his stomach, sadness? Regret? Guilt? Maybe a mixture of them all.

Sitting down in his chair, he looked round the lab. It was a mess because he left in a hurry to go on the mission, but looking around, he saw things that weren't his.

A hoodie, way to small. Projects, partway through, he didn't remember starting. Finished projects he didn't remember making. Blankets on the sofa he isn't put there. Files on a computer that wasn't his. Homework. That definitely wasn't his.

“FRIDAY?” He asked “Who does all this stuff belong to?” 

After a second there was a beep, then the answer “They all belong to Peter, he was working in the lab with you when the mission alarm went off, You seem to have signs of memory loss and I would recommend you go to the medbay.”

Peter, why was Peter everywhere? Why did he forget Peter when he was everywhere? He didn't need the medbay, he needed to figure out who Peter was…. Is!

He stood up from the chair he had flopper into and looked around some more. He headed to the avengers home area at the top of the compound. Peter was still everywhere.

In the sitting room. His school bag sat, slumped against the sofa.

In the kitchen. Cerial none of the other avengers liked.

In the section with all the rooms there was a door ajar. Peeking in, Tony saw a room for a teenager, not an adult. Peter's room. Making sure no one was around, Tony walked in.

He looked at everything to try and find some clue of how well be knew this kid and what he was like. His homework showed he must be bright. The fact he had a room here confirmed he was an avenger. Or seeing as he was a kid, maybe an avenger in training. There were pictures on the wall of Tony and Peter together. Smiling. Happily. So clearly Tony did know this kid really well. Maybe Natasha hadn't be lying when she said he loved this kid.

Unfortunately even after be had been through the whole room, he couldn't find any triggers which might make him remember.

“Excuse me?” Came a voice from the doorway “My Stark. Can you please get out of my room”

Tony slowly turned around to see Peter standing in the door. He noticed that Peter had changed from calling him ‘Tony’ like earlier to 'Mr Stark’.

“Sorry” Tony mumbled before he started leaving “oh and kid?” Do you live here?”

He saw Peter's eyes go wide and tears started to well in his eyes. What had he done to make the kid cry?

“Yes.” Peter said sharply before turning and leaving the room.

Tony sighed, he felt awful, but what could he do! He couldn't just, re-remember. Could he?

He quickly ran to his lab, grabbing his portable BARF and plugging it in, "come on come on come on." He muttered as it turned on.

Suddenly he was assaulted with a wave of memories, memory after memory flooded his brain and all of them about Peter.

As the last memory drained away, he felt blackness flicker at the edges of his vision. He should fight, he knew that, but he was too tired, he could worry about side effects later.

*~*

The next thing he knew was Peter, shaking his arm.

"Mr Stark!" He yelled "MR STARK!"

Tony shook away the grogginess, "wha- Peter what happened?"

"I don't know, you were just passed out here when I arrived." Peter said, his tone full of worry.

"And what's with the Mr Stark?" Tony asked before his memories from just before he blacked out came back, "oh, sorry about that kid."

"Wait. Tony? Do you - do you remember me?!" Peter asked, hope filling his voice.

"Yes, I've given myself an awful migraine to do it," Tony said, his head pounding "but I remember you."

The delighted smile which filled Peter's face, made any migraine so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!!  
Please leave kudos and a comment!! It only takes a minute and it means the world to me!!  
Have an amazing day/night!!


End file.
